Newcomer
by Aria della Luna
Summary: A/N : This is a story for my school's Literary Folio. I just want to share this to you, guys. BTW, the characters used here are from the Tenimyu, except Aria, for she belongs to me. Fujiwara Yuuki portrayed Kamio Akira, and Satou Hikaru is a mixed name of Satou Hisanori and Zaizen Hikaru whom he portrayed. Please rate and comment. Thank you!


"Ne, Sato-pii..."

"Hn?"

"I don't think this would work out."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean..."

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself as I felt someone nudging my arm - it was the flight attendant, trying to wake me up. As I open my yes, I saw half of the passengers are going out. Then, I look out of the window - the airplane already landed at its destination: Japan. I yawned and got up. The flight attendant already got all of my things on the shelf above and my suitcase was now beside me. I stood up and took my things. "Gratzie[1]," I said with a smile, taking my bag and my suitcase from her and stepped out of the airport. _I'm_ _back in Japan to study,_ I said to myself. I took a deep breath, I let it go, and went to the waiting area to meet the person who's been waiting for me, the person who was in my dream awhile ago.

I sighed as I entered the waiting area; I look around to find the person waiting for me. _Eh? I thought he was here already...and he's not the type of person who would be late for a meeting,_ I told myself. Suddenly, darkness covered my sight. I held onto the soft hands that are covering my eyes and said, "Sato-pii?" No answer. The person removed his hands and hugged me. "Long time no see, Ri-chan," he said, pecked a stolen kiss on my cheek and smiled. "M-Mou[2]... I thought it was a stranger," I said in a childish way, but he patted my head. "Gomen[3]," he smiled.

Satou Hikaru, an incoming Second Year Senior High in Namikawa High. We met when we were still in elementary, so I guess I have to say that we grew up together. Before we began as junior high students, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said to him that I have to think first so that I can't pressure myself. He's my best friend, after all. I can't just say "yes" or "no," but I still have to think of it. There are some things that have to be considered before entering in a relationship. But, in not less than three days, I answered him "yes." This was the first time that I've seen him so happy and grateful at the same time. We still consider each other as best friends, but we also gave each other time to be with our other friends. It was until late December when I finally said to him, "I don't think this relationship would work out." He was shocked to hear that from me. He asked me to tell him the reasons why we need to break up. Then I told him, "I think we're better off as best friends." He sighed deeply. "If that's what you want us to be, so be it. I won't argue with that. But, please, don't leave me as your best friend, okay?" he said. And I promised him that I'll never leave him, and until now, we're still the best of friends.

"Ne, Ri-chan, want to eat outside? It's my treat, since you're back in Japan again," he offered with enthusiasm in his tone. "Well, if that's what you say, then let's go!" I said with a grin. He signalled the driver of the empty taxi to stop. The driver opened the window and asked, "Where are you headed, sir, ma'am?" "In Toshinaga ramen shop, please," he said. And the taxi driver told us to hop on, and we did. _I think I remember that place_, I said to myself. As the taxi was driven to that certain place, I realized that it was the ramen shop that we used to eat when I was still here in Japan. After a few minutes, we're now at the ramen shop. "After all these years, this place is still here?" I smiled. "Of course, this is one of one of best ramen shops here in Tokyo" he replied, putting a playful smirk in his lips. "Saa[4]... shall we go?"

"Welcome to Toshinaga Ramen Shop," the waiters inside the shop said with a formal bow. We bowed in reply, and one of the waiters lead us to a table for two. As we sat down, the waiter took our order and left. "So is Kato-san still the one preparing the ramen" I asked. "Yeah, he's still the one. But sometimes, it's his son who's preparing them," he said, then asked, "Hmm, do you remember Kato Syuusuke?" "Ah! The one who was studying to become a patessier[5] and start his own cafe here in Japan?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yep, he's the one." "What happened?" I asked him. "Well...he thought of postponing his dream until he gets enough funds to pursue his dreams. Or that's what he says," he replied. "Huh?" "He's been working here for two years now and he seems to be enjoying himself. Once in a while he would make his own ramen dish and it would become a hit." I chuckled at his statement, "So is that also another reason why this shop is still alive?" "Yeah you could say that." We both chuckled and continued to talk and asked each other about how we were doing these past few years. Once in a while, Sato-pii would ask about Italy which I would answer with enthusiasm. Moments later, a young fellow served us our food. He looked at me and blinked before smiling, I also blinked thinking if I knew him. And then, I heard him talk. That's the time when I realized who it was. "Ah! Furukawa-chan, hisashiburi[6]," he said. "Ah, Kato-kun, you still remember me," I replied both surprised and amazed. "Of course! You and Hikaru-kun were one of our favourite customers here," he grinned. I blushed a little from his compliment and thanked him for that. He smiled and said it was nice to see me back. But our conversation with him was cut short, because he said, "I would love to talk but there are still a lot of orders to make. Please excuse me." We bowed at each other and then Kato-kun left us in our table. "Ne, let's eat. Our food might get cold if we didn't start eating," I smiled at Sato-pii. He agreed, and we started eating our ramen.

After eating at our favourite ramen shop, we went home. Home means Sato-pii's house. I would be staying there, since my parents are in Italy, and all of our relatives are in Europe. Sato-pii's parents are also abroad, he offered me to stay with him so that I wouldn't rent an apartment to stay. I didn't reject my best friend's offer. And now, I'm here. He helped me unpack my things in my own room. It was a guest room with walls decorated with a storm flame that seems to be a tattoo design. The ceiling was coloured with pale red paint and the room was lit with four lanterns, one on each side, which I usually see on the canal in Venice. The bed's simple, and the beddings are made of silk. I sighed. _He prepared this beautiful guest room just for me, _I told myself. I lie down on my soft bed. It's kind of slippery, but the feeling of lying down on a beautiful bed like this makes me want to stay here. I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep, until someone knocked on the door. _I don't want to open the door...I want to sleep..._

_-  
_"Aria-chan?" he said, gently shaking me to wake up from my deep slumber. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him with tired eyes. "Sa-Sato-pii...?" I mumbled. "What is it?" "It's already eight in the morning. We're going to Komuria High. You're going to enroll there, right?" he said. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Ah, I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Sato-pii. Arigatou[7]," I smiled at him, then my stomach grumbled. He laughed at me, "seems that your pet is already hungry. Let's go now. After eating, we're going to Komuria." I stood up and went down with him to the dining area to eat.

-  
"Ne, are your requirements ready?" he asked me. "Yes, it's all with me. The scholarship's also with me, so don't worry," I answered before eating my food. "If you say so," he smiled, and ate his food. _It's too bad that we're not going in the same school,_ I told myself. I finished eating my food and then took a bath.

-  
After minutes of travelling from Sato-pii's house, we're now at the front gate of Komuria High. "Is _this_ really the Komuria high?!" I asked, emphasizing the word this. He laughed a little, and then replied, "Yes, this _is _Komuria High, Ri-chan." I sighed. _I thought Komuria High is only an average school. But this is far from what I've imagined, _I told myself. The school's exterior gate may look like normal, but the interior of it is like of Versailles in France. "Ne, shall we go inside?" he asked with a smile. "Sure! Let's go," I said, and went inside the school grounds with him. Upon entering the Senior High building, we asked the guard outside the directions in going to the admissions office. After telling us the directions, we thanked the guard and went straight to it. As we were walking through the corridors, we were now in front of the admissions office. I took a deep breath and went inside with him. "Good morning," we bowed at the sole employee in front of her desk. "Good morning," she bowed and smiled at us. "Is there anything that I can do for you two?" "Anou[8]... I'm here for the admissions," I said, and handed to her all of the required papers, the forms, and the scholarship given to me by the school head. She scanned my requirements, and nodded, stating that I am going to start going to school next week. I smiled, and we thanked her and left the room. "Do I still have to walk you here on your first day?" he asked with a teasing tone. "Are you teasing me or are you just asking me?" I pouted. He laughed, and then ruffled my hair, "of course I'm just asking you, for your safety. That's why." What he said made me blush a little. "If you say so, I won't stop you. You have my permission," I said, and we smiled at each other. Before we got out of the building, a guy who's a little taller than us accidentally bumped me on my side. "A-Ah, gomen!" he quickly bowed. 'I-it's okay," I said and bowed as well. He then made a quick glance on Sato-pii and went on his way. After the guy left, Sato-pii asked if I was okay. I nodded and said yes. "Well, shall we go now?" "Okay."

A week passed by, and it was our first day in school as a Second Year. Sato-pii _did_ walk me to school today. I thought he was just joking around that day when he asked if he can walk me to school. "Ne, be a good girl in school, okay?" he said. "You don't have to say that, you know. I _am _a good girl," I said as I hit his arm hard. He let out a light chuckle and patted my head. "I'll just go straight here after my class. I'll text you if I'm already here," he smiled. We said good-byes to each other and I went inside the school grounds. The class lists of the Senior High students were posted on the huge bulletin board outside the building. I made my way through it and looked for my name: Watanabe Aria. As I look for my name, the guy who accidentally bumped into me was beside me, looking for his name on the board as well. I searched for my name again and this time, I saw it. I belong to Class A. Then, I glanced at him again, and I saw him looking at me. I blinked. He blinked as well, and then he started to talk. "A-Ah! You're the girl that I accidentally bumped to last week, right?" he asked. "Y-Yeah, it was me," I replied. "I'm sorry for that. Watashi wa Fujiwara Yuuki desu.[9] Yoroshiku," he introduced himself to me, bowed, and smiled. "Watashi wa Watanabe Aria desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu[10], Fujiwara-san," I introduced myself as well, bowed, and smiled as well. "Please drop the –san[11]. Fujiwara-senpai[12]'s fine, since you're in your sophomore year, right?" he said. "Ah, hai," I said. "Mind if I call you Watanabe-chan[13]?" "I-I don't mind, senpai." He smiled, and patted my head. "Ne, since you're new here, I'll walk you in your room. I'll also show you around school during lunch time. Is that okay with you, Watanabe-chan?" I just smiled and said thank you to him for his kind offer. "Let's go?" "Hai!"

-  
"Ne, Fujiwara-senpai, thank you for walking me here in my room," I said as I bowed to him in thanks. "No worries. I'll wait for you outside your room at lunch, okay?" he said. "Hai," I smiled. He smiled in reply and went to his classroom. I turned around and faced the closed door that's now in front of me. I took a deep breath and went inside the classroom. My classmates were all around the classroom, chatting with their friends and acquaintances. I slowly entered the room and took the last seat beside the window. I took out my phone and saw that Sato-pii texted me.

From : Satou Hikaru

Re : First Day in School

Good luck on your first day, Ri-chan. Matta ashita.[14] :)

I smiled at his text and replied to his text.

From : Watanabe Aria

Re : First Day in School

Thank you, Sato-pii. Good luck to you as well. Matta ashita. :)

I clicked the "send" button and hid my phone. The bell for our homeroom class just rang. I let out a deep sigh again and looked in front, waiting for our homeroom adviser to come.

-  
"Good morning, class," our homeroom adviser greeted us as she entered the classroom. We stood up and greeted her as well. "Good morning, Irie-sensei[15]," we bowed after the greeting. She signalled us to sit, and sit we did. She introduced herself in front of the class. After that, she scanned through the class list in hand. "Hmm, it seems that we have a newcomer here in class,' she announced. My classmates looked around to see who the newcomer was. Our adviser noticed me and smiled at me. "Would like to introduce yourself in front?" she asked me with a soothing voice that seemed to welcomed me. I nodded, stood up, and walked in front. I faced my classmates whose eyes are all fixed at me. "Good morning, Irie-sensei. Good morning, minna-san. Watashi wa Watanabe Aria desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," I introduced myself and bowed. "Yoroshiku," my classmates replied in unison. "You can sit down now, Watanabe-san," she said. I bowed politely and went back to my seat. _This is going to be tough for me,_ I sighed.

-  
The bell rang for our lunch. I sighed and looked outside the window. _I wonder how Sato-pii is doing in his school,_ I thought. After some minutes passed, a boy tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and asked him politely what he needs. "Fujiwara-san's looking for you," he replied. "Ah, thank you," I said and smiled at him. He bowed and went to his friends to eat lunch. I took my wallet and went out where Fujiwara-senpai's waiting for me. "Hi," senpai greeted. "H-Hi, senpai," I smiled. His eyes smiled together with his lips, and I noticed that his cheeks are tinted pink. I want to ask him, but I don't have the guts to do it. "Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded, and followed him as he begins to tour me around school.

-  
"Thank you for the tour, senpai," I said to him. He just smiled, and then patted my head. "Ne, let's have lunch together, is that okay with you?" he asked me. I blinked twice, and felt that my cheeks are now tinted with a darker shade of pink. "It's fine with me, senpai," I answered. "That's great. So, shall we go?" he asked. "Of course," I replied. He led the way to the cafeteria, and I walked beside him. Every people we passed by on our way to the cafeteria were looking at us and were whispering at each other. _What are they saying? Are they thinking that Fujiwara-senpai and I are...dating or something? _I asked myself. Senpai looked at me and said, "Don't mind them, Watanabe-chan. They're the people who loves to gossip on other people." "De-demo, have you told the student council about this kind of people?" "Well, we're thinking if we're going to have a policy about that," he replied. "Ah, we're here!" he said. I looked and gasped at the sight of the building that looked like a mini-Parthenon. "Su-Sugoi![16]" "Let's go, Watanabe-chan." "Hai!"

After we bought our lunch, I told senpai that we should seat beside the window. He agreed with me, and searched for a table beside the window. At the left side of the cafeteria, he saw one and told me that he found one. We sat down and started to eat. "Ittadakimasu![17]" There was silence around us as we eat, and I feel shy because he's a year older than me and he's new to me. Then, there's this question that I wanted to ask. "N-Ne, senpai," I mutterd. "Nani?" he asked "A-Anou, When I asked you awhile ago about those people and if the student council have done something for them, you said 'we.' What do you mean by that?" I asked. He chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering me. "It's because I'm one of the members of the student council," he smiled. "E-Eh?! Really? Y-You...You..." He chuckled at my reaction and patted my head. "Gomen, gomen. I am the internal vice president of the senior high council." "So-Sou desu ka," I said. "I think that's the reason why those people were looking at us." "Just let them think what they want to. It's not a big deal, anyway," he said, then took another spoonful of his food. I nodded, and continued eating. After we ate, we chatted about me then about him. Fujiwara-senpai's also a tennis player, besides being a member of the student council. He's been in the council and in tennis since he first came here, and that's when he's in his junior high. "Let's go, Watanabe-chan. The bell's going to ring within ten minutes." "Hai."

From : Satou Hikaru

Re : Outside

I'm already here. :)

I looked out from the window and saw him outside the gates. _He's here! Sato-pii's here!_ I grabbed my bag and left the room. As I went near the gate, I ran and hugged him. "You're fast, Ri-chan," he said as he hugged me in return. "Ehe. I'm just excited to see you, that's why," I smiled. He just sighed and pinched my cheek, just like he always used to do when we're still in a romantic relationship. "Let's go grab some food before going home. Where do you want to go?" Just then, I heard someone calling me. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw Fujiwara-senpai. He must have seen me with Sato-pii, so he just waved and said "never mind." _Was there a frown on his face_? I asked myself. I just ignored what happened and answered Sato-pii. "Let's just buy food at the convenience store and eat at home," I told him. He agreed to it, and went to the store to buy and go home afterwards. "Ne, Richane said. "Nani?" I asked. "That guy awhile ago, who is he?" "Ah, he's Fujiwara Yuuki-san. He's a graduating student and the first person I talked to. Why did you ask?" I replied. "Ah, it's nothing. He looks familiar to me," he said as he looked away from me. _Sato-pii's jealous, _I said to myself. I held his hand, saying that he shouldn't worry about anything. He held it tighter and walked home with me.

-  
I went out of our house to go to school the next day, waiting for Sato-pii outside. Then, I heard the gate from the house beside ours opened, and a guy wearing my school's uniform went out. I looked at him and gasped. It was Fujiwara-senpai. "Ah, o-ohayo gozaimasu[18], Fujiwara-senpai," I greeted him. He looked at me, and was surprised to see me, too. "Ah! Ohayo,Watanabe-chan. Would you like to-" "Let's go, Ri-chan," Sato-pii said to me from behind. "Ah, Sato-pii." He looked at Fujiwara-senpai, and smirked. "I didn't know you were living with Sato-san," he said. "Sou ka. So you were the guy yesterday," Sato-pii replied. _Wha-What's this? Are they mad at each other? _I asked myself. I looked at them, and felt that there's really a conflict between them. "We have a practice match next week," Sato-pii told him. "Ah, I know that. I'm looking forward to play with you," Fujiwara-senpai said. He looked at me and said, "See you later in school, Watanabe-chan." He showed me his sweet smile, patted my head and went off. I sighed and looked at Sato-pii seriously. "What was that, Sato-pii?" "What? I just told him that we're going to have a match against them," he replied. I sighed, and went to school with him. As we arrived in school, I bid Sato-pii a good-bye. I smiled sweetly to him, and he smiled in return. We parted ways, and went inside the school grounds. I saw Fujiwara-senpai sitting under the Sakura tree. "Ohayo, Fujiwara-senpai," I greeted him. He looked at me, and smiled. "Ohayo," he replied. "Sit down." I nodded, and sat beside him. I looked at the book he's holding. "Senpai, what book is that?" I asked. "Ah, this?" he said, patting the book in his lap, "This is 'Piano' by Hirotobe Masashi. It's a story about a guy who loved music. And then, she met a girl who's a year younger than her in his school. He started to hang out with her after three months of knowing each other. They both loved playing the piano. The guy taught the girl a piece that he really loved and he'll never forget. The girl perfected the piece, which made him happy. They didn't notice that they're already in love with each other. Unfortunately, the guy met a car accident and had amnesia. He didn't remember the girl. During those times, the girl would always go to the music room and played the guy's favourite piano piece. One day, he heard it, and went inside the room. He saw the girl and asked the name of the piece. She gave it to him, and he told her that he used to play it. He asked her what her name is. She gave him her name, and smiled at him." "Are you done reading it, senpai? Your summary is not complete, I think," I asked again. He chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. But I'll try to finish it by this week," he replied. "After reading it, is it okay if I borrow it, senpai?" "Ah, of course. It's fine with me," he said. My cheeks were tinted pink and smiled a "thank you" to him. The bell rang for the students to go to their classrooms. Fujiwara-senpai stood up and then offered his hand to me. I held onto them for support and stood up. He walked me to my classroom and went upstairs after. After staying in school for about 8 hours, Sato-pii texted me, saying that he's outside waiting for me. I grabbed my bag, went to the locker room to change shoes, and went out of the campus to meet him outside.

Three months later, Fujiwara-senpai and I became friends, but I'd like to put it up as big brother-little sister relationship. I guess I was wrong. It was lunch time in school, and senpai treated me a cake. I had a slice of Sansrival, while he had Black Forest. We sat down to our usual spot in the cafeteria and ate the cakes. He took the cherry stem and rolls them in his fingers. "Ne, Watanabe-chan, do you know that when a person ties this using only his tongue, he's a good kisser?" He teasingly asked me. I laughed. "I know that, Yuuki-senpai. But, everyone that I asked to do it can't tie it using their tongue," I replied. "Oh? Now, you'll see one," he winked. I blush a little, but laughed. "Okay then. I challenge you, senpai. Tie it using your tongue." He put the stem inside his mouth and started to tie it using his tongue. I watched him closely, thinking if he could do it or not. After a few minutes, he stuck out his tongue, and the stem was tied up! I was shocked. It's my first time to see someone did it in front of me. He removed the tied stem from his mouth and put it on a tissue beside him. "Now, do you believe?" he asked. "I'm not yet convinced, senpai," I answered in a teasing tone. "Eh?! Why did you say that?" "Hmm, have you ever had a girlfriend?" He blushed, and shook his head. "What? You still don't have a girlfriend until now?!" "Is that wrong?" he asked, pouting his lips. "I-It's not like that, senpai. Wh-What I mean is, you haven't experience kissing a girl and then you can tie the cherry stem with your tongue?" He smirked, and said to me, "I think you want me to kiss you, right?" I flushed red and hit his arm with my hand. "The hell I would think of such thing!" I exclaimed. "Haha! I'm just joking, Watanabe-chan," he said, but not ending his smirk. "The-Then, why are you still smirking?" He stood up, and then sat down beside me, looking directly into my eyes. _What is senpai thinking!? _I asked myself. I want to look away from him, but I can't. My heart's beating faster than my normal heartbeat, my cheeks are now in a darker shade of pink. He tilted my chin, not removing his eyes on mine, and his face is now near to mine. "Se-Senpai..." "Shhh," he whispered, putting his pointing finger with his other hand as he moves his face towards mine. My eyes began to close a little, but his eyes were already close. And before our lips begin to meet, someone called him from behind us. "Fujiwara-buchou[19]!" He let go of me and looked to the person who called him – it was one of his teammates in tennis. I looked away from him, as if I was going to eat my cake. He sighed, and then looked at his teammate. "What is it?" "Uhm, we have a meeting. De-Demo, I think I disturbed the two of you," his teammate replied, scratching his head. "Ah, no, it's fine. I'm going to be on my way," he replied. His teammate bowed and left us. Senpai touched my hand, and it made me blush again for the second time. "Gomen ne, Watanabe-chan. Let's talk later, okay? I'll fetch you in your room this dismissal." "Ah, ha-hai." He smiled at me, kissed my forehead and went on his way. I touched my chest and felt my heartbeat. _It's faster than awhile ago. What's this feeling? Am I... _I shook my head. _No, he doesn't like me. He sees me as his little sister. But, what he tried to do awhile ago... _I blushed as I remember what had happened before he left. I just sighed, finished my cake, and went on my way to my classroom.

Music was my last subject for today. "Please expect that one of my class in the upper year will have their sit-in today, so be attentive to my lecture," she told us. We all nodded and went to the music room. There, we were greeted by the higher year students, and we greeted them back. We all sit, someone touched my hand. I was shocked and at that person – Yuuki-senpai! "Eh?! Yo-You're under Yanagi-sensei, too?" "Yes. And she told us that your class will have a graded recitation using the instruments here," he replied. "And by that, I mean playing one of the musical instruments that you really know how to play." I gulped. _Gra-Graded recitation? Mu-Musical instruments? _I just smiled at him and sat down. He sat down beside me, looking at me and smiled. _I never told him that I can play on one of the instruments here. _"Ne, you never told me what instrument you really know how to play," he said. "Ah, gomen ne. You'll know later," I said. As the class starts, our teacher asked us to write our name in a 1/8 sheet of paper and fold it in four. We all did what was instructed and passed it to her. She picked one paper and the name written in that paper must perform one song. Unfortunately, my name was picked. Fujiwara-senpai had a teasing look in his face, and I hit him in his arm. I stood up and went to the grand piano. They all began to quiet down as I sit on the stool. I sighed and started to play a romantic version of Canon in D. All of them are listening attentively to my music, especially him. After playing, I stood up and bowed, as if I played in a presentation. I went back to my seat and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and sat beside him. "It was very good. I never thought you can play the piano," he commented to me after my performance. "Well, I have to do that. I don't want to tell everyone about it, especially my friends," I replied. "So he doesn't know it, too?" I shook my head. "Sato-pii doesn't know about it, too," I replied. "You're the only friend that knows that I can play the piano." "Ne, would you like to be in this place during lunch time? I would like to know how to play the piano from you," he said. When he looked at me, his eyes were sparkling like the stars in the night sky, and the willingness to learn is in there, too. _I couldn't say no, right?_ I just smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss in my head. After the half of the graded recitation, we were dismissed early. "Ne, senpai, I'll go back to my classroom now," I said. "Ah, I'll just fetch you in your classroom. Wait for me there," he said. I nodded, and we all went back to our respective rooms. I took my bag and waited for him, as promised. Then, after wait for five minutes, he came. He called for me at the back door of our room. I stepped out of the room and went down to the locker room to change my shoes and walk home with him. _I'm going to walk home with Yuuki-senpai again, _I said to myself. Since Sato-pii became busy with his practices in school, it was Yuuki-senpai who usually walks with me, especially whenever they don't have their practice. "Ne, Yuuki-senpai, it's going to be your match against Namikawa High next week, right?" I asked. "Yeah. It's Satou-san's school, right? Why did you ask?" "Nothing, I just asked. Sorry if I'm not going to watch it," I apologetically said. "Eh? Why not?" he asked. "I have something to do after class. A project," I said. _I really want to skip that, but I'd rather not, since I'm a scholar here. _"It's okay, you can watch other matches. It's better to focus on your academics rather than our match next week, right?" he said. His smiles never leave his face whenever he talks to me. I always feel light-hearted, especially when I'm down in the dumps. "Hai! I'll wait for your next match, senpai," I said. After talking about the match for next week, he treated me again in a cake shop. He told me that when he's busy at home, he eats cake while doing home works or other tasks he has to do. So, he bought two slices of Blueberry Cheesecake, one for him and one for me. I thanked him for treating me again. He patted my head like he used to do, and went straight home.

-  
So, the practice match came between Namikawa High and Komuria High. The coaches told their teams who they're going to be playing against. The last game for the singles match was Satou and Fujiwara. _So, my expectations did come true, _Fujiwara told himself. The two exchanged glances, looked away and sat on their respective benches. Then, the practice matches started. All of the regular members started to play. After the doubles match is the singles 3. It was the Match between Satou and Fujiwara. The two shook hands, and Satou started to talk. "This is not just a practice match, Fujiwara-san," he said. "Eh? What do you mean, Satou-san?" he asked. Satou put on a smirk in his lips and said, "If you lose in this game, you'll lose her as well." He turned his back on Fujiwara and went to his position. He glanced on Satou who's still smirking at him, and went to his position as well. _I won't lose. I definitely won't lose! _He took out a tennis ball from his pocket, waited for the umpire to signal him to serve. When the umpire gave him the signal, he served the ball. Their match was a mixture of tension and rivalry. The first game was in favour of Fujiwara, then the next was in favour of Satou, and it became a cycle. After having a 6-6 match, the game became a match point. Both players are now in their limit, but who will surpass his limit? It was the match that will decide who the winner will be. _This is his limit now, _Satou said to himself. _I never thought we would be able to play a match point at this rate. _On the other hand, Fujiwara seems to have a difficulty in serving. He's already tired, but he still doesn't want to lose. The condition that Satou told him before the match was the one that lit up the fire inside him. _If I lose, I'll lose her as well, _he said. Meanwhile, as he serves the ball, he made a fault. _Kuso, _he said. Then, he served again. Another fault was made by him. The match point score was now 30-40. If he makes another two mistakes, the winner will be his opponent, which he doesn't want to happen. He served the last two, but he failed. He was really tired and was already in his limit. As the umpire announces the winner, Fujiwara walked towards the net, and shook hands with Satou. His face was gloomy. "She belongs to you now," he said. "Take good care of her." Satou laughed. "Baka[20]. I didn't really intent to take her away from you literally," he said. Fujiwara's jaw dropped at the sudden reply. "What do you mean? You just said-" "I'm just testing you, Fujiwara-san. And besides, she's just my best friend." Fujiwara can't believe what he just heard. _Best friend? But they act like they're-_ "Let's not talk here. The others will still play," Satou smiled, and lead him out of the courts. They both sat under a big Sakura tree near the courts. "What do you mean she's just your best friend?" Fujiwara asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, she was my ex-girlfriend," Satou started. _His ex-girlfriend, _he said to himself. _But why is she living with him? _"She's just living with me because our parents are friends. And..." "And?" "I already have a girlfriend." "Oh," Fujiwara said. Satou chuckled. "Do you know... Saki Aya?" Satou asked. "Saki Aya. Hmm. Do you mean the famous musician? The daughter of saki Giichi?" Fujiwara asked. "Yeah, that girl." "I know her. Why'd you ask?" Then, he saw Satou blushed. "Sh-She's... my girlfriend," he told him. "WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Fujiwara exclaimed. "Oi! Shut up, someone might hear you," Satou said, still blushing from the revelation he told to Komuria's captain. "Does Watanabe-chan knows?" he asked. This time, Satou paused for awhile before shaking his head. "WHAAAT?! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET?!" "I said shut up, you moron," Satou said, hitting Fujiwara's head. "Oww, " he mumbled as he rubs the part of his head that was hit by Satou. "I haven't told her yet because she still knows that I'm still in love with her, and that she still believes that we'll be back together," he sighed, and then looked at Fujiwara in the eyes. "Take good care of Ri-chan from now on. Tell her what you really feel for her before it's too late." Fujiwara smiled at what he'd heard from Satou. "Of course. I'll take good care of her."

-  
Today was three days after the practice match. It was lunchtime, and I was with Fujiwara-senpai at the rooftop. We're done eating at that time, so it's like we're just passing time up there. "Ne, Watanabe-chan, let's go to the Music room," he told me. "Eh? Why there?" I asked. "I just...want to play the piano today," he said, and that reminded me one thing. "Ah! I forgot that I will be teaching you a song in the piano!" I said, smacking my forehead with my palm. He laughed, and then patted my head, indicating the words _"it's okay"._ "Let's go?" he asked. I grinned at him and went down to the Music room. _Good thing it's not locked, _I told myself. The rectangular stool was a bit big and good for two people. I sat on the right side, and he on the left. "So, what are you going to teach me?" he asked. "This,' I said, and I played the tune of the song Do You by the famous Korean pianist, Yiruma. It was the first piano piece that made me wanted to play the instrument. That song also reminded me of the things that I want to ask a person, most especially the person who's now beside me – the person who I first met, the person who became my only friend in school, and now the person who made my heart beats faster. After I played the song, a sudden force made my chin moved – it was his hand. I blushed so hard when I realized that senpai's face is very near mine. I haven't been this close to him. His face is like of an angel – though he has brown hair that appears to be divided going to his right. His brown eyes that are staring at mine right now have gentleness in it with a little hint of seriousness of what he's doing at this moment. His pale complexion reflects the sunlight that's coming from the peach lace-curtained window. "Se-Senpai," I mumbled. "Aria," he said softly. I felt my blood ran into my cheeks when I heard him speak my name. "Aria, I love you." I was shocked. I found myself speechless. _What did he just say? _I asked myself. I want to hear it again, but I couldn't ask him. "Aria I have loved you since the first day that I met you. Being with you all day makes me happy. That happiness that you gave me is the most wonderful thing that I've ever had in my entire life. I always cherish those moments when I'm with you. When I'm not with you, I always felt like there's something wrong, that there's something missing in me." "Demo senpai," I started to talk. "Ah, you still love him, right?" he asked me. I didn't reply. I don't really know what I'll tell him. "I'm not asking you to answer me," he said calmly. "But if you really don't like me and still look at me as your friend and older brother, then I'll accept that. I'll still be with you no matter what happens," he said. His voice was cracking, as if he wants to cry. He still managed to put on a smile in his face, even though he's hurting inside. I've never seen senpai like this. "Senpai, Sato-pii's my best friend now," I said. I hold his hand tightly, and I caressed his cheek with my other hand. "And besides, it's you that I'm always looking for whenever you're not by my side, too. I also cherish those moments when I'm with you. And... And I feel that there's something's missing in me when I'm not with you." He looked at me in the eyes for the second time, and this time, I looked into his as well. Then, without any hesitation, our lips met and tears started to flow down my eyes. _I've never been like this to Sato-pii back then, _I told myself. We broke the kiss, and he wiped my tears away with his thumb. He kissed me on my forehead and embraced me tightly like he doesn't want to let go for me anymore. "So, it's true," I mumbled. "Eh? What is?" he asked. I giggled and replied teasingly, "that a person who can tie a cherry stem using his mouth is a good kisser." He laughed at me. "Of course," he replied, touched my chin, and tilted it so he can look into my eyes. "But not all of the people who can do that is a good kisser." We laughed, and he kissed me again on my lips.

I came to this school as a newcomer. I met someone who, at first, became a good friend and older brother, and then became a special person in my life. This is a new life that I'm facing. And I don't want to face this life without him.

"I love you, Aria."  
"I love you, too, Yuuki."

**THE END.**

1. "Thank you" in Italian

2. An expression used by the Japanese

3. Shortened way to say "Sorry" in Japanese

4. "Now" in Japanese

5. "Pastry Chef" in French

6. "It's been awhile" in Japanese

7. Shortened way to say "Thank you" in Japanese

8. Another expression used by the Japanese

9. Literary means "I am Aya Watanabe." In introducing themselves, they mention their surname first before their given name.

10. Literary means "It's nice to meet you."

11. "-san" is an honorific suffix used after a surname, irrespective of sex

12. "-senpai" is a suffix that means "senior" and is used by high school students

13. "-chan" is a suffix used after a surname or given name to a child or a girl

14. "See you later" in Japanese

15. "Teacher" in Japanese

16. "Awesome" in Japanese

17. "Thank you for the food" in Japanese

18. "Good morning" in Japanese

19. "Captain" in Japanese, mostly used in sports

20. "Stupid/Fool" in Japanese


End file.
